When it Rains in Autumn
by Dreamicide
Summary: The Raven may have long since perished, but his cruelty lingers. — MythoRue


**notes:** i swear this started off being fluff. what the shit. also warning for miscarriage.  
><strong>i own nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>When it Rains in Autumn<strong>

His fingers over the cloth of her dress were warm as he leaned in to press a kiss. His nose brushed over the area above her navel, and she threaded delicate fingers through white hair. It was a relaxing moment, however rare. They were treasured.

"You should leave soon, my prince," Rue said, a soft smile tugging at her lips. She idly played with a lock of fair hair as she waited for him to stand up.

But for the next several moments he retained his crouched position, closing his eyes and feeling all across her abdomen with his cheeks. She could see his own smile as he turned his head to look up at her. And there was a hesitation in his movements, almost saying he did not wish to go. Rue had to carefully remind him that a good leader does not keep his subjects waiting, and so with one last kiss over her stomach he stood up, promising to return momentarily as he held her hands in his.

Once the elaborate door had closed behind his back, Rue sat back into the chair, hand unconsciously crawling up to rest upon the spot her husband had paid so much attention to.

xXx

"He said we are healthy," Rue answered, laying back under the sheets and turning to Siegfried. She paused for a moment, watching him, and then added quietly, "…as far as he could tell."

At this, the prince gave a blink. And then he settled himself down next to his wife as he thought about what she said. "Is there…something the doctor could _not_ tell?"

The raven-haired woman shook her head, closing her eyes. No, it wasn't that he couldn't tell if something was wrong, but that he didn't _know_. Something that _no_ one in the kingdom knew. About what really lurked under the skin of their beloved royalty.

But…

"It is fine, my prince," she said, taking his hand in hers and holding gently, tracing the pad of her finger over his ring. He returned the gesture with a kiss to her knuckles, thankful for her health. And a moment later, he felt her shifting through the cloth, and her face was before his.

"Have you…thought of names?"

xXx

"He's written a letter."

Rue took her gaze away from the window to look over to the white-haired prince. Her unspoken question was answered as he stepped closer, revealing an envelope with a certain name written upon it in his hands.

"I was unaware he could do such a thing."

He gave her a soft smile, drawing forth his own chair and making himself comfortable next to his wife. "I was surprised, as well. It _has_ been several years since we've been in contact." He fiddled open the paper with an opener, slipping his fingers in and drawing out the letter before skimming over it quietly.

The woman watched for a few long moments, observing his golden eyes moving back and forth. His expression did not change for the most part, so she could only guess what the man had written to them about.

"Well…what does he have to say?" she asked.

"He says Goldkrone is in good spirits," Siegfried replied, closing his eyes and giving a cheerful face. "The yearly Fire Festival was very large this season. An old restaurant has become the most popular place to eat… the lake is beautiful during autumn…the academy is doing very well…"

She leaned back in her chair as Siegfried listed off the various topics included in the letter, and had to sigh to herself a little. It was very nice knowing the town was well, but it didn't feel like it really merited writing an entire letter to—

"…And it appears that a certain duck has started dancing again."

Rue blinked. And after a moment, her lips parted in surprise.

But then it drew forth into a warm smile, and she reached out to read the letter for herself. "Is that so…"

xXx

"Are you feeling well, my princess?"

She rolled over on her side, facing away from the man speaking to her. "…I am fine."

Siegfried watched her closely, eyes trailing down to the body covered under the sheets. He carefully took a hand to draw to her side as he hovered over her form. "Is this normal?" She did not look very well, and while her condition was certain to bring about many changes, he was still concerned.

"I…" For a moment she hesitated upon feeling the pressure of his hand, and she closed her eyes. And then a dark and evil form greeted her under her eyelids, laughing. So she let her sentence trail off, not exactly knowing what to say with her breath still in her throat.

Her husband looked at her, restlessness overflowing in his expression. "The Raven's blood…" and with those words, he felt her automatically stiffen underneath his touch, "…it flows within me just as it does within you. For every beat of the heart, and…"

Then it was his turn to let the words hang in the air.

But Rue knew he said what was needed. And she continued concentrating on the paintings on the wall across from her as she allowed her own fingers to trail up and place over his hand.

There was a mutual understanding of the risk they were taking.

xXx

"But…we don't even have those in our harvest…"

In a small uncharacteristic slip, Rue raised her eyebrow, arms crossing themselves. "I really do wish to have some right now." She let herself sink into the pillows, watching him.

"I'm not sure if the kingdom can even _grow_ them, with our climate…"

"…Right now."

It was a rare moment for the prince to look uneasy. Not exactly a feeling that warranted its own heart shard, but in that second it was difficult for Siegfried to ignore its overpowering strength in the face of a woman with cravings.

But he stood up from his desk, eyes fleeting over to Rue before pivoting toward the door. Perhaps he should call a meeting to discuss trade imports with neighboring countries or…

His thoughts were then interrupted by a soft noise. The prince stopped in his tracks, automatically turning back to his wife. "My princess…?" Her expression was uncomfortable as she fidgeted with the sheets over her legs, brow furrowed and lips frowning.

The air around her was suddenly different, and Siegfried immediately left the path to the door and drew by her side, touching her shoulders. She only looked slightly surprised at his rushed movements, but kept her eyes away from his. "Mytho…"

He swallowed, hearing the old name only she was permitted to use whenever they were alone. "Is something the matter?"

She wanted to say no, but her expression said yes. There was nothing else to say as she shifted, the bed sheets slowly moving over her form until they silently fell to the floor.

The prince blanched as his eyes met small trickles of red, dotting in between the folds. He was breathless as he lifted his line of sight to her closed eyes.

"Rue?"

She did not reply.

xXx

He held her for the weeks following, always in their room and grieving. Somewhere in the recesses of their thoughts, they both knew what had happened. But the words were too painful to say out loud. Words were always unneeded with them.

It was a very long time before Siegfried saw his wife smiling again. However when she did so, it wasn't the kind of smile that filled him with the usual warmth. It was one that could only be brought about by the mysterious substance both their hearts carried.

The rest of the kingdom did not know what they had lost. But in those days, they weren't as important as the woman he wanted to love more than anyone.

"Even now, after so many years…" she said, lips only slightly turning up. Perhaps the expression wanted to help her cope, however there was no effect. Rue turned her head to him, feather-like locks brushing up against his chin. "This must be his final punishment."

Yes…the cruel Raven had long since perished. But he continued to torment his daughter and her husband from their very bodies. Unforgiving of a new life birthing within. Would the deceased villain never cease his evil actions? Not even death was able to stop him.

Rue's eyes looked unfocused as she stared ahead into nothingness. Her once-delicate fingers twitched under his hold. "This cursed raven's blood…"

Siegfried tightened his grasp around his wife with those words, letting his head fall over her shoulder. "Please, my princess…I have this same ruthless blood. It is just as…" _Much as my fault, _were the words left unspoken. It was the very same blood that tainted his heart, and allowed him to love Rue more than anyone else.

But it was also the same blood that would never permit them to have a child.

For the moment, the woman allowed Siegfried to keep his arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes, releasing a soft sigh to escape through her nose.

Outside a low rumble sounded, a thunderstorm off in the distant countryside.

**End**


End file.
